Yuki's Past
by Mina-Star
Summary: Why pg13? beause i plan on putting swears and maybe a lotta violence (^v^) and stuff... Its basicly about When Yuki's Past comes back to haunt him in the form of two girls who threaten to get him back through Shuichi? Mwahahaha (the two girls are me and m
1. Chapter One

The stage was black nothing could be seen the figures silently moved onto it. Their instruments and microphone had already been set up as the crowd had entered the building screaming and cheering. Many of the fans were holding signs and screaming for Bad Luck.  
  
"Another show! Let's get it on!" Shuichi smiled brightly throwing his fist in the air energetically.  
  
"I suppose nothing happened wit Yuki last night," K said to Sakano chuckling as he watched the three band members walk onto the black stage and take their stops waiting for the lights to come on. And in a huge crash the lights erupted from the floor shining up on the band members as Hiro slammed on his guitar and Suguru ran his fingers over the keys of his synthesizer. The fan girls screamed as Shuichi's voice echoed through the hall, he was singing Rage Beat perfectly keeping one eye on Yuki at all times. His voice floated to the crowd, who were enjoying every second of the performance. Shuichi could feel the beads of sweat run down his face as the second song began. This time it was Glaring dream. He listened to the music and waited for his turn to sing. The crowd began screaming again but silenced when Shuichi began.  
  
He looked at Yuki again who now had his attention turned to a girl that he was talking to. She has soft, brown hair that spread out like waves down to her shoulders. She was short, about up to Yuki's shoulder. She talked to him with a smile on her face. Surprisingly Yuki was smiling back at her and answered her back. Shuichi noticed another girl standing behind the brunette looking straight at him. She had bangs that came half way down her face; while the rest was down to her chin. It was dyed a very bright blonde, but her dark, dark roots showed against the white blonde hair. Shuichi forced himself to keep singing and wondered who the girls were. The song ended and Shuichi cheered before he started the next song. The music played but he hardly paid attention to it he was focused on the girls and Yuki. The brunette still spoke with a smile on her light lips. Yet, the blonde still had her haunting gray eyes. Shuichi closed his eyes and began Spicy marmalade. The performance went on and eventually it ended. Shuichi walked of the stage quickly brushing off the towel handed to him by Sakano and hurried to the back door where Yuki had been standing with the girls. Hiro watched him and hurried after him.  
  
"Wait Shuichi!" he called as he caught up to his best friend.  
  
"Hiro I am in a rush," Shuichi said in a surprisingly flat tone.  
  
"What's wrong? Here, let me walk with you to Yuki's we can talk about it on the way," Hiro suggested leaving K, Suguru and Sakano wondering.  
  
"Well it doesn't mean he is seeing them you know, maybe they were some friends of his?"  
  
"They seemed to get along very well maybe so!" Shuichi said frowning  
  
"Shuichi! I doubt it's like that, what about the one that kept looking at you?" Hiro asked looking at the black sky.  
  
"I don't know I was more looking at the brunette he was with but the blonde girl, she kept looking at me she never looked anywhere else. A raindrop fell on Shuichi's shoulder and another followed, soon the ground was soaked and slippery with water. Hiro looked once more at his friend before he turned down a street heading to his own place  
  
"Don't worry about it too much Shuichi, just talk to him see what it is," Hiro suggested before hurrying down the street. He turned the corner and knocked over a girl. Hiro stumbled backwards and saw the girl sitting on the ground.  
  
"I am sorry! Here let me help you up!" he offered and quickly took her hand pulling her up to her feet. She looked up at him and the streetlight hit her face. She had blonde hair the bangs were over her eyes and black eyeliner made her gray eyes seem more noticeable. Hiro suddenly remembered Shuichi's words her gray eyes stood out so much even though she was at the back of the hall. Hiro took a step back  
  
"You. you are her!" The girl smiled slowly showing her white teeth and then she spoke  
  
"Hiro, walk with me for a little while," and she grabbed his arm not letting him go and lead him in the direction away from Shuichi.  
  
  
  
~ Ieee! I did it lmao first chapter so what do ya all think? R/R PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter Two

Shuichi finally approached Yuki's apartment and opened the door slowly into the brightly lit room. He could hear Yuki's low voice in the living room. Shuichi walked dripping into the room. His mouth dropped slightly as he saw Yuki and the brunette sitting together drinking tea.  
  
"About time you got here Shuichi," Yuki said looking at his lover's shocked face.  
  
"What's wrong?" the blonde man's eyebrows were brought together and his lips curved downwards as he frowned at Shuichi.  
  
"Nothing," Shuichi lied  
  
"Well then I want you to meet Eme" Yuki said introducing the brunette to him. She smiled politely  
  
"konnichiwa!" Shuichi nodded in her direction  
  
"I'm Shuichi, I saw you at my concert just a few hours ago."  
  
"Ya you are really good but you should see the way my cousin was staring at you!"  
  
Shuichi nodded "I did,"  
  
"Well I should get going." Eme said standing up and holding her purse in one hand. She smiled at Yuki who returned a slight smile. Giggling she bent over and kissed his cheek, with a happy expression on her face she skipped out of the apartment. Shuichi watched her go with a jealous look on his face. Shuichi looked like he was going to cry, with his head hung low he walked over to the couch and sat down. Yuki obviously noticed this and knew why. He sighed and leaned over Shuichi kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
The blonde girl had left Hiro a while ago, anything to get him away from Shuichi but she hadn't had the chance to meet the pink haired singer though. Sighing she pulled her fingerless gloves tighter on her hands and trudged home in the rain. It was almost midnight as she neared the home she was staying at with her cousin Eme. She opened the door and walked inside dumping her heavy jacket on the ground. It was black and long, it went down to between her ankles and knees. It was soaked through with rain but muscle shirt and baggy pants she was wearing remained dry. Once again she tightened her gloves and walked into the living room where Eme was sitting watching TV. A punching bag hung from the room of the living room behind the couches, which faces the TV. The blonde girl pulled a fist back and threw it forward in one strong powerful punch. She repeated this again but with the other arm.  
  
"Oh my god! All you do is hit that big sack Mina!" Eme said looking over the navy couch at her cousin. Mina stared straight ahead at the punching bag and threw a more forceful punch.  
  
"Whatever, did you see your pink haired baby?"  
  
"He isn't a baby!" "Yuki, he's a real man!" Eme sighed dreamily  
  
"At least you had time with him!" Mina threw an even harder punch at the bag sending it swinging  
  
"Ya but Shuichi interrupted half way through! You should have seen his face when I kissed Yuki!" Eme said smiling again Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to bet alright?" Mina sighed throwing her gloves on the ground and walking to her room. She dressed into loose pajamas and decided to do some reading. She walked into Eme's room having read everything in her own. She pulled a novel from the shelf that stood against the far wall. On the cover was written the name Eiri Yuki. Smiling to herself Mina brought it to her own room.  
  
"Let's see how great this guy really is, maybe Eme likes him because he is such a romantic," she said rolling her eyes and opening the book. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Wake up!" Eme's voice chimed loudly through the brightly lit home. Mina rolled onto her face and yawned.  
  
"Blind Game again kanari kireteru doll" Shuichi's voice rang out in the recording studio as Hiro leaned back on the wall listening to the voice of his friend  
  
"I suppose everything worked out with Yuki," he said to himself with a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"Ya he looks better than yesterday when he left," Suguru said watching the pink haired vocalist sing the last lines of the song.  
  
"That was great," K said as Shuichi emerged into the room with everyone else.  
  
"So am I right to assume Yuki and you are alright?" Hiro asked watching his friend closely. Shuichi's face split into a huge smile as he nodded excitedly like I a child. Hiro smiled relieved  
  
"good,"  
  
A knock at the door sounded and Sakano ran to answer it. He was surprised to see a blonde girl standing at it with her hands on her hips. She wore baggy black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and fingerless gloves, her hair was brushed over one eye and she wore a long, thick coat. She looked up at Sakano with her gray eyes ones again lined with black. Sakano stepped back and K looked at the girl moving his hand for his gun just in case. Mina stepped inside the room and Hiro's eyes narrowed when he saw her.  
  
Suguru frowned before he spoke. "How did you get in." he began but Mina interrupted him  
  
"Shut up I need to talk to Shuichi," she said simply looking at the singer. Shuichi recognized the girl at once and slowly made his way to the door. She was just a few inches shorter than him; she smiled when he went into the hall with her. She leaned against the wall and looked both ways down the hall. To her left and to her right. When she was sure no one was coming she finally spoke.  
  
"I am Mina, I come from The United States, New York you have met my cousin Eme?" she asked looking up at him  
  
"Yes I have," Shuichi answered.  
  
"Then I have an offer for you," Mina smirked lightly  
  
"You let us perform with you, and I'll help keep Eme from Yuki? Do we have a deal?" Shuichi was silent for a while and carefully thought the proposition over in his head until he finally answered. He placed his arm in front of him gesturing a handshake and Mina took it smiling.  
  
"Deal," he agreed solemnly  
  
"Good, Deal then," Mina smiled "Don't worry I know her best!"  
  
"So what do you do when you perform?" Shuichi asked curiously.  
  
"We do whatever comes to mind, dancing, background singing, instruments, whatever would be best," Mina shrugged  
  
"Really?" Shuichi swallowed hard "That's. umm."  
  
"Shuichi! We are getting old in here!" Hiro called and at the same moment Yuki walked into view seeing Shuichi and Mina.  
  
"Shuichi," Yuki said and walked over to his lover putting an arm around him. Yuki glared down at Mina who was smiling victoriously.  
  
"Hello Uesugi, it's been a while,"  
  
Shuichi felt Yuki stiffen and Mina closed her eyes before she spoke again  
  
"It was nice meeting you Shindou Shuichi, don't forget our deal." and she turned on her heel walking away. 


End file.
